


The Passenger

by deceitfuldevout



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, CATW - Fandom, Cacw - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dark Fanfic, Dark Fanfiction, Dark fic, Dark!Steve, F/M, Groping, Manhandling, Public Sex, Size Kink, Train Sex, non con, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Hydra had taken over S.H.I.E.L.D, forcing Steve and other members to be on the run. All you wanted was to go home. You didn’t expect to cross paths with the Nomad himself.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, raeder/steve rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	The Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot

> Hydra has taken over S.H.I.E.L.D, forcing Steve and other members to be on the run. All you wanted was to go home. You didn’t expect to cross paths with the Nomad himself.

  


[Originally posted by gajo1987](http://tmblr.co/ZxK2El2bcvn-T)

Steven Grant Roger’s face had been plastered anywhere he could think of. Yet he remains hidden in plain sight. So far his cover hadn’t been blown. While meeting up with Sam, the two of them discuss how exactly would they take down the Hydra branches. Steve pauses. His super soldier hearing could hear Hydra spies not too far from where they sat. Sam notices his friend’s tense behavior immediately.

  


[Originally posted by avengerscompound](http://tmblr.co/ZLuyvX2gNn7oK)

The both of them eye the other two men across the counter. Steve nods to his companion. Sam knows the drill. Cap is quick on his feet, walking right out of the diner. His friend makes his way into the restroom to separate the undercover agents. As soon as Steve makes it a few blocks from the restaurant his ears pick up the sound of an ambulance driving by. He quickly checks his phone’s message: _‘Took out the trash’_

Steve crushes the disposable device in his hand. He swiftly chucks the pieces into a trash bin. Sam and him would meet up later at the secret base. In the meantime, Steve knew just where to lose the agent.

* * *

  


[Originally posted by kisslandvibes](http://tmblr.co/Zj7FOb2Uy8Tkz)

You were heading from the library. The warm breeze swishes at your sundress. You wish you’d gone out work a walk but today was spent prepping for your finals. You’d missed your first stop but you didn’t mind. There would be another train arriving soon. The cart you stood in was mostly empty. Not surprising, especially around this time. Only one more stop and you’d soon be out. The train arrives to another station. Two men walk in.

_Oh boy..._

_Nope! You weren’t freaking out. You were only a young woman in a train with two strange men at midnight. Not terrifying at all...screw it! It’s the 21st century! If they even try me I’ll scream I swear if they even think about-_

You felt something—no _someone_. A hand was pressed firmly against your rear. You turn around to see a man. You couldn’t believe it! This was no ordinary man. The entire country was looking for him. He was a suspected terrorist threat.

Captain America. Now known as Nomad.

  


[Originally posted by buckybarsn](http://tmblr.co/ZUy8Cm2YtwEOc)

Your breath hitches. You began panicking. One of his fingers is in the front of his lips, shushing you. He comes closer to you. Your face is buried against his warm chest. His body is flush against yours. You could practically smell the musk that clung to his shirt. Your backpack slips from your shoulder. The Nomad is quick to catch it. He now holds it in one arm. You’re trapped in the other. He whispers,

“Just play along,”

“What-“

He leans in for a kiss. His lips press firmly against yours,

“Hmmph!”

Your mouth gapes in shock. Giving him an easy access to slide his tongue in. Your head moves back from the push. He holds the back of your head firmly in place. As soon as he brings back his head you’re a blushing mess. A set of eyes are on you. Not from the ex-soldier, but from the Hydra eavesdropping close by. Steve notices the man shifting in his seat, he reaches for his inner coat and pulls out a pistol.

  


[Originally posted by gajo1987](http://tmblr.co/ZxK2El2ZIXuwY)

The man aims it at the soldier before preaching “Hail Hydra,” he fires. You’re thrown from his arms. Steve his quick to dodge the man’s aim. He disarms the shooter. The soldier growls, “Who do you work for?!”

The agent chuckles, “If you cut off a head there will be more to grow in it’s place...hail hydra...” he bites deep into a fake tooth traced with poison. The man begins to foam at the mouth. You scream. You couldn’t believe your eyes. This man killed him in cold blood! You had to run.

_Now!_

The super soldier turns to your direction. You can’t decide whether to retrieve your bag on the floor or just run without relying on a phone to call for help. He steps closer. You make a run for it. You’re in the next cart, then the next one, you’ve reached the end of the train, “No no no no...n-no please...”

“Ma’am”

You shriek. You whip your head around to find yourself face to face with the war criminal.

“You dropped this,”

He has you cornered. You get on your knees, “Please...please don’t kill me! I-I didn’t see anything! I swear!”

He stares at you in confusion. One of his eyebrows raises, then he chuckles, “Are you sure about that doll? How do I know you won’t be running to the authorities right after?” He plops the bag to the floor. He reaches to pat your head, “Hm? What will you do to prove it?”

“I...I-I know that you probably don’t trust me, but please sir just look at me in the eye if you think I’m lying to you. I will not tell a single soul _if_ you promise not to kill me,” you break into a sob, “P-please...I don’t want to die!” Your hands are in a prayer, looking up to look into the eyes of your possible death. His gaze his doesn’t move. Then, for a millisecond, a look of hurt.

“Get up,” his voice is stern. You hesitate to move too fast. His arms reach for yours. He yanks you into a standing position. You’re frozen in fear. He sighs, “Relax..” you don’t. This annoys him, “Hold onto the handle bars. Now.” Your hands snap up and onto the grips. Steve steps behind you, “Don’t let go of the bars, no matter what. Do you understand?” You nod. He smiles, “Good..” he punches your skirt up. You let go of the bar to stop him before he could go further. Instead you’d receive a sharp nip against your neck. That was a warning. His voice booms,

“Hands. Up.”

They return to the air. The soldier’s hands roam your body. A hand drags down the top of your dress. He pulls the bottom up to expose your cotton panties. His middle finger traces your slit, causing you hips to jolt back right into his erection. He adds more friction. You bite your bottom lip to stifle a whine. His other hand reaches out for a breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. He rolls a breast in his hand. He makes sure to pinch the nipple playfully. You squirm in place. Not daring to break free from his touches. The pads of his fingers brush against your clit. Massaging it in a circular motion. After a while your knees wobble in place. They threaten to give in. As he quickens his pace you force yourself to keep balance. A fire ignites. Your mouth opens for a scream. The man leans in just in time to muffle the sounds escaping your lips. Your legs shake and knees buckle. The intensity of pleasure clouds your mind briefly before realizing what had just happened. He retrieves his now soaked hand, leaving snap from your waistband. His fingers glisten in the dim lighting. He looks you in the eyes. His tongue laps them for a moment until he finally sucks them clean. He removes his digits with a pop sound. You shudder from the sound echoing in the empty train cart. He unzips his pants to release his throbbing member.

Both of his strong arms hug you from behind, trapping you in his tight embrace. He lifts you by the waist. He has you in the air, hovering over his shaft. Your legs kick around in protest. The Nomad buries his face into the crook of your neck. He inhales your scent. Chills crawl down your spine. You twist your hips from side to side. But nothing would break you free from the super soldier.

That’s when you felt it.

When you felt _him._

His leaking tip began splitting your glistening folds open. You cry out from the stretch. The soldier groans from the feeling of your walls wrapped tightly around him. He moves one of his arms up to press his palms firmly against your mouth. His breathing is heavier now, “Relax..” he thrusts his hips up, penetrating you fully in one go. Your eyes were like saucers. You could see your reflection in the window. Your skirt had been tied up, revealing where the two of you join. A lewd sight to see. Tears stream down your cheeks from the humiliation. He braces himself, “You Ready?” The man pulls you up once again. Only the tip of his cock remains inside. He lets gravity take over. By dropping you down his manhood. You could feel him piercing deeper inside each time he rocks you up and down. Your body had no control over the super soldier’s brute force. His thrusts were inhuman.

After a while the motions finally slow down. His hips jerk up into you one last time before coating your walls. Your whole body convulses before going limp. The man in the cap removes his hand on your mouth. A line of spit trails from your puckered lips to the palm of his hand. He retrieves your panties and slips them back on. His hands roam your body. He gives your breasts a squeeze before pulling your top back up. The both of you are now seated with Steve holding you close to him. He takes his coat to wrap around you. Your tired form leans against his shoulder. He swings your legs in between his. Both of you are pictured as a doting couple.

You later awaken in your bedroom. A light breeze from an open window cools the atmosphere. The morning sun approaches, ready for the new day. You get up to shut it close. That’s when you notice your sleeves. This wasn’t your coat. So who—

  


[Originally posted by mynameisgarlic](http://tmblr.co/Z1W_un2YC9jIF)

Memories from last night return. You turn around to see if anyone was in your room. This man now knew where you lived. A note is left in the pocket of the over sized coat. You drop the note immediately after reading it.

‘Until next time’

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
